Sudo Maasa
|image = Maasa-1-2016png.jpg |caption = Sudo Maasa, January 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |twitter = |height = 166cmWhen Sudo measured her height in April 2006, she was 170cm. After re-measuring her height in March 2011, she found out she was actually 166cm. |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2002-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2015) J.P. ROOM (2015-present) |label = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN |mcolor = |generation = |acts = Hello! Project Kids, 4KIDS, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, ZYX-α, Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu Cat's♥Eye 7 |blog = |sig = Sudomaasaautograph56788.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Sudo's Autograph }} Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻; Sudō Maasa) is a Japanese pop singer, idol, actress and model currently under the talent agency J.P. Room. She is a former member of Hello! Project, having joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids in 2002 and later debuting as a member of Berryz Koubou in 2004. During her time in Hello! Project, she was also a member of 4KIDS, ZYX-α, BeriKyuu, and Cat's♥Eye 7. She graduated from Hello! Project on March 3, 2015 in a joint graduation concert with the other members of Berryz Koubou. Sudo has since been working in theater, and is currently the playing manager of Hello! Project's acting club Engeki Joshibu. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Sudo Maasa was born on July 3, 1992 in Tokyo, Japan. 2002–2008 On June 30, 2002, Sudo Maasa joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. She made her debut as a member of 4KIDS in the movie Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! as well as the accompanying Minimoni single Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! on the second A-side track. In 2003, Sudo appeared in the music video for Fujimoto Miki's single Boogie Train '03 alongside fellow Hello! Project Kids members Tokunaga Chinami, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Umeda Erika. On January 14, 2004, Sudo was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. Their official debut was their first single Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai in March. Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. In 2004, Sudo became a member of the Hello!Project futsal team Gatas Youth. The group was later revived in 2006 Little Gatas, joining with Gatas Brilhantes H.P. to form Mix Gatas the same year. In late 2004, Sudo joined H.P. All Stars to perform ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!. In 2005, Sudo joined Hello! Project Shirogumi for Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ In 2006, Sudo joined Wonderful Hearts, a splinter concert group consisting of the younger members of Hello! Project. Wonderful Hearts continued to perform as a concert unit until 2010. In 2007, Sudo joined Gatas Brilhantes H.P. as a full member. On May 21, 2008, Sudo held her first solo event. Her second solo event took place later that year, on September 11. 2009 On April 29, Sudo held her third solo event. She performed an acoustic version of Munasawagi Scarlet in which she played the guitar. In 2009, Sudo was assigned to be a part of the new revived shuffle group ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. Sudo, along with four other members of ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou, left Gatas Brilhantes H.P., the Hello! Project futsal team. The members left of their own volition due to feeling that their own level of ability could not match the high level players. 2010 On January 19, Sudo held her fourth and last solo event as a member of Hello! Project. It had the longest setlist out of all her solo events. In late 2010, Sudo performed in the lead role of the live action movie ''Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata'''' as Yabusame Tsurugi (流鏑馬剣). The movie is an adaptation of a manga of the same name. 2011 Sudo performed in the live action movie Ousama Game with her fellow members of Hello! Project Kids. 2012 On May 15, Sudo, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Yasuda Kei performed in a comedy play titled ''B・B ~bumpy buddy~. On July 25, it was announced that Sudo, along with Berryz Koubou's Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai, would be performing in the stage play ''CAT'S♥EYE''. The members all formed a group Cat's♥Eye 7 to promote the stage play and perform the theme song. The stage play ran from September 22 to September 30. 2013 On July 3, Sudo celebrated her 21st birthday. The special event was called Sudo Maasa Birthday Event ~21sai no Watashi~. The event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2014 On July 8, Sudo celebrated her 22nd birthday. The special event was called Berryz Koubou ~Sudo Maasa Birthday Event 2014~. The event featured two performances in Tokyo. On episode #84 of Hello! Project Station uploaded on September 17, Sudo announced to the passing members of the Engeki Joshibu Auditions that she would be appointed playing manager of Engeki Joshibu after Berryz Koubou goes on hiatus."モー娘。'14新曲初披露！J=Jツアー、ベリキュー武道館、演劇女子部 MC:須藤茉麻・工藤遥 【ハロ！ステ#84】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-09-17. 2015 On March 3, Berryz Koubou began their indefinite hiatus and Sudo effectively graduated from the group and Hello! Project. She had been with Hello! Project for nearly 13 years. After her graduation, she became a member of the agency J.P. Room alongside former fellow Berryz Koubou member Kumai Yurina, and officially became Engeki Joshibu's playing manager."Berryz工房について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-02-27. From March 26 to April 5, Sudo participated in the musical ''Week End Survivor'' with the newly formed Kobushi Factory. The musical was performed at the Big Tree Theater. From June 18 through June 28 , Sudo performed in the musical ''TRIANGLE'' alongside Morning Musume '15. The musical was performed at Ikebukuro Sunshine Theater. On July 4, Sudo celebrated her birthday at her first M-Line event titled Sudo Maasa Birthday Event. Three shows were featured throughout the day. In late July, Sudo opened a new personal Twitter account.https://twitter.com/maasa_0703 From August 5 to August 8, Sudo performed in the Tambourine stage-play Kizame, Gaga Hada Ni-Kun no Ibuki o.http://www.tambourine.co.jp/stage/. From October 8 to October 18, Sudo performed in a musical remake of the Berryz Koubou stage play Thank You Very Berry, alongside Tsubaki Factory. This musical was also directed by Sudo, which was her first venture in doing so. On October 27, Sudo appeared on Nakajima Saki's radio show Nakajima Saki no Cute na Jikan. On November 2, Sudo appeared in the TV drama Minami-kin no Koibito my little lover (南くんの恋人my little lover). From December 3 to December 13, Sudo performed in Super Danganronpa ~Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen~ THE STAGE. as Tsumiki Mikan. She will be performing alongside former Hello! Project Kansai and SI☆NA member Nakayama Nana and Suzuki Hiroko, with whom she previously acted with in the movie ''Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata''.http://cornflakes.jp/dangan/2015/cast/ 2016 From January 6 to January 11, Sudo performed in Quantum Dolls as Randgrith, a figure from Norse Mythology, alongside fellow former Hello! Project member Arihara Kanna.M-Line Fanclub Ticket Sales AnnouncementQuantum Dolls Official Website From March 25 to April 3, Sudo will perform in the Engeki Joshibu musical [[Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!|''Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!]] alongside Tsubaki Factory and Country Girls (sans Tsugunaga Momoko). Personal Life Family= Her mother's name is Maki and was born on February 4th.http://youtu.be/qJH1e6ZCxGc She has an older brother and a younger sister. She has a nephew, born in 2012, who is the son of her younger sister. Sudo has three pet dogs named Candy, Ururu, and Cross. She also has a pet rabbit named Taremi. |-|Education= When Sudo joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a fourth year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2011. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Sudo Maasa: *'Maasa''' (まあさ): Official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. *'Maa' (まぁ): Second official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name': Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) *'Birthdate': *'Nickname': Maasa (まあさ), Maa (まぁ), Maasan (まぁさん), Mama (ママ), Suu-chan (すぅちゃん), Maa-chan (まぁちゃん) *'Blood Type': O *'Birthplace': Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan *'Height': 166cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2015-03-03: Graduated *'J.P. Room Status:' **2015-03-03: Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 11 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' 从oﾟーﾟ从 *'Berryz Koubou Color:' Blue *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project Kids Audition song:' Chu! Natsu Party by 3nin Matsuri. *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002–2015) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **ZYX-α (2009-2015) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite English Word:' "Baseball" *'Favorite Anime:' InuYasha, Meitantei Conan, Shaman King. *'Favorite Manga:' Ao Haru Ride. *'Special Skill:' Being able to sleep with her eyes open. *'Strong Points:' Being a sore loser. *'Weak Points:' Being on her own, pace too much. *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese. *'Favorite Color:' Light Blue, Blue. *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs. *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus). |-|More= ;Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Making cookies, collecting stickers *'Special skill': Drawing charcter art!! *'Strong point': Good at looking after younger kids? *'Weak point': Spacing out. *'Habit': It's gone now *'Favorite color': Blue, red *'Favorite flower': Violet *'Disliked thing to do': Bugs (all) *'Scared of': Bugs *'Favorite movie': Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi *'Favorite book': Ranma 1/2, Candy Candy *'Favorite word': "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Fall. *'Favorite food': Sushi, umeboshi, fish *'Least favorite food': Eggplant *'Favorite song': "Shabondama" by Morning Musume *'Charm point': Eyes *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :3. What are your goals?: ::I like to watch movies and go to the theatre so I'd like to try acting if possible. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Taking care of my grandchildren. Discography :See also: List:Sudo Maasa Discography Featured In DVDs *2011.02.xx Berryz Days 3 (with Natsuyaki Miyabi & Kumai Yurina) *2012.07.xx Berryz Days 5 ~Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara~ (with Tokunaga Chinami & Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD *2013.12.26 Sudo Maasa Birthday Event ~21sai no Watashi~ *2014.10.27 [[Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina & Natsuyaki Miyabi]] *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Tsugunaga Momoko ) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Sugaya Risako ) *2015.xx.xx M-line Memory Vol.19 *2016.xx.xx M-line Memory Vol.22 Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2009.03.11 maasa Digital Photobooks *2009.06.11 maasa *2009.11.02 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Maasa version) *2010.03.05 maasa *2011.04.12 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Maasa version) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Maasa version) Concert Photobooks *& 2008.01.27 Maasa Sudo (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Featured on the cover *2011.05.14 Confetti Vol.078 (with Tanaka Reina and Shimizu Saki) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (Back cover) (with Tokunaga Chinami) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (with Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (with C-ute feauture, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) Works Movies *2002 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2010 Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata (ライトノベルの楽しい書き方; The Fun Way To Write a Light Novel) (as Yabusame Tsurugi) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Shimizu Tomoko) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014–2015 The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Juhou 2405 Watashi ga Shinu Wake (呪報2405 ワタシが死ぬ理由) Anime *2009 Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) (voice of Mido Reika) Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou *2009 Thank You Very Berry *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGe (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (Stage play) *2012 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (as Kisugi Rui) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (as Violette and Anemone) *2014 Sengoku Jieitai *2015 Week End Survivor (as Kirimoto) *2015 TRIANGLE -Triangle- (as Zeta (ゼータ)) *2015 Kizame, Gaga Hada Ni-Kun no Ibuki o *2015 Thank You Very Berry (musical remake) (Director) *2015 Super Dangan Ronpa 2: ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ THE STAGE (スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園 THE STAGE) (as Tsumiki Mikan) *2016 Quantum Dolls (as Randgrith) *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2016 Nega Poji Poji Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009–2012 Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) *2014–2015 Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club Internet *2013–2015 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Solo Events 1st Event= The event took place on May 21, 2008. Setlist *Otoko Tomodachi (男友達) by Morning Musume *Sougen no Hito (草原の人) by Matsuura Aya *Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ) by 3nin Matsuri |-|2nd Event= The event took place on September 11, 2008. Setlist *Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni (愛する人の名前を日記に) by Berryz Koubou *Bokura no Kagayaki (僕らの輝き) by ℃-ute |-|3rd Event= The event took place on April 27, 2009. Setlist *Munasawagi Scarlet (Guitar - Acoustic Ver.) (胸さわぎスカーレット) by Berryz Koubou |-|4th Event= The event took place on January 19, 2010. Setlist *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) by Berryz Koubou *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (愛あらば) by Morning Musume *Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (思い立ったら　吉でっせ!) by Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina *Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて抱きしめて) by Berryz Koubou *Boogie Train '03 (ブギートレイン'03) by Fujimoto Miki Trivia *She was considered one of the best actresses in Hello! Project. This is supplemented by the fact that her post-Berryz Koubou career includes leading the Hello! Project acting club, Engeki Joshibu, her appearance in various plays both inside and outside of Hello! Project, and a foray into directing theater works. *She was once known for her height when Berryz Koubou was first formed, but she was surpassed in height in 2004 by Kumai Yurina. *She was known for her "my pace" character and for her cool presence. *Once had a very noticeable lisp, but it faded with time. *She auditioned for H!P Kids with dyed brown hair. *Was known as the most natural member of Berryz Koubou. *In 2013, she shocked fans by cutting off over 30 centimeters of her hair for the single Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic. *At the time of their indefinite hiatus, she was the only remaining Berryz Koubou member that had not changed her member color throughout the history of the group. *Haga Akane and Fukuda Kanon think that Maasa is the coolest member of Hello! Project. *She is a fan of many manga and anime, such as InuYasha, Detective Conan, and Shaman King. This is credited to her history of watching various shounen anime with her brother when she was younger, including The Prince of Tennis, Digimon, Hagane no Renkin Jutsushi, and Yu-Gi-Oh. *Sudo, alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Mano Erina, and Iikubo Haruna, are fans of the manga Ao Haru Ride. *Sudo said that she would love to meet voice actor Yamaguchi Kappei. *Was known as 'the Mother of Berryz Koubou,' which got her the nickname 'Mama.' *She is very good with kanji. *Can play the guitar. *She was the first and only Berryz Koubou member confirmed to have received a driver's licence. She got the license in June 2014. http://blog-project.net/sudou-maasa/204440 *Her favorite artists are Sakurazuka Yakkun and SUMMERS. *In 2008 she said that she was going to read 10 books before the end of that year. *In a Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was Tsugunaga Momoko. *Was the 5th Berryz member to get a Photobook. *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou how to play ping pong. *Both Sudo and Sato Masaki have used the nickname "Maachan," only spelled differently. Sudo has recently only been called that by Shimizu Saki. *She is the only member of Berryz Koubou to be good at waking up in the morning, as the rest of the members said that they're bad at doing so. Sudo commented that she wakes up even before her alarm rings. *She and Kumai Yurina were known for performing a handshake before live events, where they tap their arms in an "x" then clasp each others hands. They performed this handshake at Berryz Koubou's first Budokan concert and a final time at Berryz Koubou's final concert. *She was the first member of Hello!Project to perform in both the original and remake of a play. *Currently the only Berryz Koubou member to have a Twitter account. See Also *Gallery:Sudo Maasa *List:Sudo Maasa Discography Featured In *List:Sudou Maasa Concert & Event Appearances Sudo Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog cs:Sudou Maasa es:Sudo Maasa fr:Sudo Maasa it:Sudo Maasa Category:Sudo Maasa Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1992 Births Category:4KIDS Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Blood Type O Category:2002 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:July Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Mix Gatas Category:Little Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Blue Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Cancer Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:2015 Departures Category:J.P. Room Category:M-Line Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Staff members